La paz de tus ojos
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Fic para el reto "Erase un adiós" del foro Ruins. La vida de Severus Snape siempre había estado llena de dolor. Dolor por unos ojos esmeralda que habían empezado a verle de otra forma el día que la llamó sangresucia. Y él había heredado sus ojos.


**La paz de tus ojos**

Severus Snape caminaba por los pasillos camino de las mazmorras, no podía creer lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho. Había llamado sangresucia a Lily, a su Lily.

Querría haberle dado las gracias a Lily, no llamarla así, pero no había podido, no esta vez. Se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo, dos días atras pensaba que se había vuelto alguien insensible al dolor ajeno. Hoy sabía que no, cualquier cosa que le doliera a ella, también le hacía daño a él.

Intentó hablar con ella, y tan sólo le dijo adiós. No volvería a ver sus ojos mirándole con cariño, dándole paz. Y así fue, ella no volvió a mirarle dulcemente con esos ojos verdes tranquilizándole, o interrogandole como cuando eran niños y quería que le explicase cualquier cosa del mundo mágico.

Salieron de Hogwarts y ella se casó con Potter, él entró al servicio del Señor Oscuro. Cada uno siguió el camino elegido aquella tarde de primavera, separados.

Y luego él oyó esa profecía, la sentencia de su Lily; y se la contó al Señor Oscuro, jamás había sentido tanto dolor como cuando él pensó que el niño sería el hijo de Lily. Hasta aquel momento.

Se puso al servicio de Dumbledore, haría todo lo que él dijera si salvaba a Lily, y ese viejo no había podido hacer nada. Eso supero el dolor de cuando supo que iba a por ella. Ella había muerto por su culpa, si él no fuera seguidor de ese intento de persona, ella no habría sido señalada y no habría muerto.

Pero aún le quedaba mucho por sufrir a Severus, lo supo en el momento que vio a Harry, con los ojos de Lily. Era obvio el parecido con su padre, pero cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Lily vería un mayor parecido en sus ojos a ella que en el resto de sus rasgos a Potter. No era Harry Potter para él, sino Harry Evans. Pero entonces Harry miró al que sería su profesor de pociones, tal y como Lily lo miró la primera vez, con algo de desconfianza y mucha curiosidad y supo que no podía ser Harry Evans para él sino Potter. Ese muchachito le haría sufrir tanto como su madre, si le dejaba.

Cada vez que lo tenía delante se imaginaba a James Potter, el origen de todo su sufrimiento, y jamás miraba al chico a los ojos. Castigaba al hijo por lo que había hecho su padre. Por lo que había hecho el padre y por nacer, si él no hubiera nacido Lily seguiría viva.

"Tal vez", le decía una voz en su cabeza.

Y un día descubrió que martirizar al muchacho no había servido de nada. Él le quería, quería al insufrible de Harry Potter. Y ese anciano lo había mantenido vivo para sacrificarlo en el momento preciso. Quería que lo matara y ese era una buena forma de conseguirlo, tenía ganas de matarlo por hacerle eso a su pequeño. Él debería ser su padrino, quien hubiera acompañado a Lily al altar, ya que no podía estar a su lado. Ese Black le había quitado su legitimo puesto.

"Fuiste tú, mestizo". Le repetía una y otra vez esa voz.

Y sin embargo cuando tuvo que matar a Dumbledore fueron dos palabras no pronunciadas las que le convencieron. " Por Harry". Y sólo por él, le mató.

Pensó que un día moriría a manos de Harry. Pero en realidad sabía que al igual que su madre, que aún así había peleado con uñas y dientes, no era capaz de matar.

Y llegó el último día. Estaba en la casa de los gritos. Y le vio escondido, sabía que Voldemort iba a matarlo y sólo rezaba por que él no intentara salvarlo. Tenía tanto que decirle, que explicarle, pero por suerte no sabía como eran las cosas en realidad. Y aquel al que un día, ya muy lejano, siguó, le mató, no con un Avada, no, dejó que se desangrara. Hacendo feliz a Severus por primera vez desde ace más de veinte años sin serlo. Volvería a ver a Lily, estaba seguro y ella le agradecería el haber cuidado a su hijo y le regañaría por no haber sido alguien en su vida.

Y Harry hizo lo que Severus jamás creyó, intentó salvarlo. Pero nada podía hacer, nada debía hacer.

Él le pidió que recogiera sus recuerdos y no pudo evitar maldecirse por no haberle egado más recuerdos de su madre. Ya nada más podía de dar el último suspiro le miró alos ojos y volvió a ser Harry Evans, no Potter. En sus ojos no vio la paz de ver derrotado a tu enemigo. Vio pena, tristeza, dolor. ¿Qué hacían allí? Era Lily quien le miraba, la misma mirada de aquel día del que hoy se cumplían veintitrés años. El día que le rompió el corazón.

Adiós mundo, hola a lo que venga.

Una mujer con cabello pelirrojo le recibió sin decir palabra, tan sólo mirándole con cariño. Había intentado decirle adiós a cualquier sentimiento de calidez, pero nunca había podido. ¿Había querido alguna vez? No, eso significaría olvidarla a ella.

" Y a él". Volvió a decirle aquella voz y esta vez acepto sus palabras por que sabía que eran ciertas.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer Severus-Lily así que espero que no sea OOC. La historia no fue la primera que se me vino para el reto a la cabeza, pero estaba escuchando La paz de tus ojos y dándole vueltas a la cabeza y empecé a imaginarme el principio de la historia que después casi se escribía sola.<strong>

**Obviamente no es un songfic, pero si alguien conoce la canción puede probar a localizar frases de ella. Por cierto, por si alguien no lo sabe es de La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

**Bicos, Neevy.**


End file.
